Elina
by ChilyPlumette
Summary: [SONGFIC] Elina, jeune née-moldue, est enlevé par les mangemorts. Sur "Je défendrais ma vie", de Bryan Adams (Spirit) - [OC] Rated Kplus (limite T)


Bonjour à tous !

Voici une song fic sur une chanson de Spirit, de Brian Adams, que j'adore : Je défendrais ma vie.

Tous les personnages (Sauf Elina) et lieux appartiennent à la sublime J.K.R, que j'admire, respecte et remercie pour son travail.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Elina se débâtit tandis que les mangemorts l'entraînaient loin de sa famille, en prise avec d'autres membres de la garde du Lord. Elle tendit de se dégager de la prise des deux armoires à glace qui la tenait, mais, malgré tous ses efforts, ils ne semblaient pas être affectés. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle avait toujours su se débrouiller depuis le début de la guerre…

Née moldue, elle avait réussi à protéger sa famille et à se cacher des raffleurs. Tout cela jusqu'à la veille, où elle avait été trop imprudente afin d'aller chercher un cadeau d'anniversaire à sa petite soeur qui fêtait ses 16 ans aujourd'hui. Maintenant sa famille allait sûrement être massacrée et elle allait être emmenée Merlin seul savait où. Elle se refusa à pleurer, ce n'était pas son genre, ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient à faire, elle allait leur échapper, et sauver sa famille.

_Un jour on gagne, un jour on perd_

_Mais je n'ai pas perdu la guerre_

_On ne pourra jamais m'abattre_

_Mon coeur n'a pas cessé de battre_

L'homme qui lui tenait le bras droit la colla soudain contre lui. Elina frissonna et sentit la bile lui monter à la bouche, craignant les intentions de l'homme. Mais il souhaitait juste transplannait. Elle hurla, se débattant d'autant plus. Elle cria à sa famille qu'elle reviendrait. Qu'elle les sauverait. Que tout irait bien. Puis elle disparut dans la nuit noire.

Le transplannage lui fit fermer les yeux. Elle ne les rouvrit que lorsque l'homme la poussa dans le dos pour qu'elle avance. Elle se trouvait dans une immense allée, bordée d'arbres sinistres. Elle tenta une fuite. Courut. Pas assez vite. L'homme la rattrapa et la gifla avec une telle force que sa lèvre se fendit sous le choc. Elina essaya de lui mordre les doigts. Coup de poing dans l'arcade. Arcade ouverte. Sang.

L'homme la poussa une fois de plus vers la maison qui se profilait au bout de l'allée, et il pointa sa baguette entre les omoplates de la jeune femme, prévoyant ainsi toute tentative de fuite.

_Il faut que je m´échappe_

_Et que jamais on ne me rattrape_

_Je le sais, j´y arriverai_

_On ne m´emprisonnera jamais_

_Non!_

Elina traversa le chemin d'un pas assuré, refusant de montrer la moindre peur ou la moindre douleur, malgré sa lèvre et son arcade sanguinolentes. Quand elle parvint enfin à discerner le manoir, elle s'arrêta, refusa d'avancer plus. L'homme lui ordonna d'avancer tout en la menaçant, elle lui jeta un regard haineux et cracha un mollard plein de sang sur ses chaussures.

L'homme jura entre ses dents, l'insultant elle, ainsi que ses géniteurs, et la gifla de toutes ses forces. Elina tomba sous le choc et crut sentir l'os de sa mâchoire se fracturer. Qu'importe. Il ne la forcerait pas. Elle s'échapperait. Elle n'était pas faite pour vivre enfermé tel un rat de laboratoire. Pas elle.

_Me jugez pas vous qui ne me connaissez pas_

_Je suis libre et sans loi_

_Jamais je le sais, jamais je n´abandonnerai, non_

_Oh oh oh oh_

Elle se redressa sur ses pieds et toisa l'homme devant elle, malgré le fait qu'il mesure au moins vingt centimètres de plus qu'elle. Il lui ordonna d'avancer d'une voix sombre. Elle le toisa d'autant plus. Non. Une simple réponse. Prononcer avec un aplomb étonnent. L'homme laissa un ricanement passer ses lèvres. Puis le sortilège fusa. Endoloris.

Elina se tortilla sur le sol, en refusant toujours de laisser le moindre cris passer ses lèvres. La douleur était horrible, insupportable. Mais autant mourir libre de tout remords. Elle ne plierait pas devant des gens comme eux. Elle valait beaucoup mieux que ça.

_Je suis comme la rivière, je suis fier et libre comme l´air_

_Le seul maître de mes frontières_

_Jamais je le sais, jamais je n´abandonnerai, non_

_Je défendrai ma vie_

L'homme leva enfin le sortilège et Elina ne trouva pas la force de se relever. Son arcade et sa lèvre la lançait. Pourtant ce n'était rien comparé à sa mâchoire. Sans parler des courbatures dû au sortilège.

L'homme ricana encore une fois et la jeta négligemment sur son épaule pour finir le chemin qui restait. Elina essaya de lui donner un coup de pied, mais l'homme lui assena un coup du plat de la main dans les côtes et elle eut le souffle coupé.

_Comment s´est arrivé? Il va falloir me l´expliquer..._

_C´est quoi tous ces liens? Pourquoi j´suis pas parmi les miens?_

Une fois devant les portes du manoir, l'homme la balança à terre sans ménagement et Elina se releva, difficilement. Les portes s'ouvrir et elle pénétra dans un hall qui avait dû autrefois être splendide.

Elle essayait de ne pas penser à sa famille et à son sort. Se concentrant tout d'abord sur le fait de sortir de cet endroit, avant de penser à eux. Pourtant, l'inquiétude lui tordait l'estomac.

L'homme la poussa jusqu'à une porte conduisant au sous sol. Elina essaya de ne pas faire attention au regard envieux que les autres hommes du hall jetaient à ses formes. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait en mesure de survivre à un viol collectif. Certainement que non.

_Un jour on gagne, un jour on perd_

_Mais je n´ai pas perdu la guerre_

_On ne pourra jamais m´abattre_

_En tout bout d´chemin écoutez mon coeur battre, oh_

_Courage!_

Descendant l'escalier, la baguette de son bourreau dans le dos, elle atterrit sur un long couloir bordé de chaque côté par des cellules. Des cellules surpeuplés. Hommes, femmes, enfants. Tous séparés. Tous mal en point. Et même pour certains, morts; mais toujours au sol. Les cellules comptaient une vingtaine de personnes chacune.

Elina redressa la tête et lança un regard de défit à son bourreau. Elle n'était pas comme ces gens qui avaient rendu les armes. Elle avait encore des forces et comptait bien s'en servir. Un enfant la regarda, plein d'espoir. Elina se promi de ne pas sortir seul de cet endroit qui empestait la mort, les excréments, et la vermine.

_Me jugez pas vous qui ne me connaissez pas_

_Je suis libre et sans loi_

_Jamais je le sais, jamais je n´abandonnerai, non_

_Oh oh oh oh_

On la jeta dans une cellule qui comptait déjà une dizaine d'habitants. Elle se précipita aux barreaux et hurla un flot d'insultes à son bourreau. Le menaçant de tout se dont elle se savait capable. L'homme s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura que d'ici quelques jours, elle serait brisée. Et que même cette étincelle d'arrogance dans son regard, ne serait qu'un vieux souvenirs.

_Je suis comme la rivière, je suis fier et libre comme l´air_

_Le seul maître de mes frontières_

_Jamais je le sais, jamais je n´abandonnerai, non_

_Je défendrai ma vie_

_Ma vie!_

Elle lui cracha au visage. L'homme leva la main, et ce fut le trou noir.


End file.
